


Only a God could love a fool like me

by KMZ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Eine Umarmung ist längst überfällig. Thorki [Thor x Loki] after Ragnarök





	Only a God could love a fool like me

„Dann tue es!“  
„Was?“ Thor wandte sich irritiert lächelnd zu ihm um. Einäugig, kurzhaarig aber beeindruckender wie niemals vorher. Imposant und reizvoll, weil er gesiegt hatte, wenn auch immerhin mit seiner Hilfe.  
„Bewirf mich nicht mit Gegenständen, sondern umarme mich endlich!“, forderte Loki trocken. Er sah genau, wie sein Bruder einen seiner hinterlistigen Späße vermutete, doch er tat ihm nicht den Gefallen. Nicht heute. Nicht nachdem sie ihre Heimat verloren hatten. Man sollte besser sagen, ihre Erinnerungen.  
Thor zögerte und räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Ähm, das war eine Metapher.“  
„Metapher für was, Bruder?“  
Wieder sah Thor ihn ein wenig verstört an und meinte dann sogar ernsthaft:  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du an dieser Stelle verschlagen grinst, Loki. Du machst mir ein wenig Angst mit deinem unangebrachten Ernst. Wir haben gewonnen und überlebt.“  
„Unangebracht? Wir haben gerade unser Zuhause verloren. Gut, ich war eher meistens nur Gast und doch … haben wir gemeinsame Erinnerungen daran, Thor. Und es waren nicht nur schlechte, oder?“  
„Ganz und gar nicht!“, sagte sein Bruder schnell und errötete leicht. Thor wandte sich wieder ab und starrte ein wenig zerstreut vor sich hin.  
„Das ist einer der Scherze, die ich mal wieder nicht durchschaue, oder?“, fragte Thor dann leise, als Loki sich schon abwenden und gehen wollte.  
„Du hättest gern, dass es einer ist, mein Bruder. Ich weiß, dass es einfacher wäre, wenn du alles als einen meiner listigen Streiche abtun könntest. Weißt du was? Hahaha!“, sagte Loki und ging dann.

 

Noch lange sah Thor ihm nach. Er wusste, dass Loki in vielen Dingen nicht nur recht hatte, sondern, dass sein Bruder viele Dinge besser verstehen konnte als er selbst. Aber selbst er wusste, was Loki wollte, wenn er ihn aufforderte ihn zu umarmen. Niemals hätte er so unüberlegt diese Worte von sich geben sollen. Schon gar nicht, weil ihm bewusst war, was es damit auf sich hatte.  
Das Wort Brüder hatte sie bisher meistens geschützt. Aber mit Asgards Untergang waren sie ab sofort auch keine offiziellen Brüder mehr. Odin war tot und es gab niemanden mehr, der über sie richten konnte. Thor schluckte aufgewühlt und spürte diese alte Leidenschaft für Loki nach oben kommen.  
Dieses Feuer, welches ihn zu einem so guten Kämpfer machte.  
Ein ähnliches Feuer, welches Loki so nachtragend und hinterhältig machte, weil seine Sehnsucht ewig unbeantwortet blieb.

An Schlaf war in jenen Stunden nach Ragnarök nicht zu denken. Thor hatte seine Freizeitkleidung, welche aus leichtem Leinenstoff bestand, so auch gar nicht ausgezogen, als er reglos auf dem Bett lag.  
Sie waren unterwegs zur Erde. Keiner wusste, wie es weitergehen würde. Diese Augenblicke nach dem Ende von Asgard waren wie ein Vakuum. Ein luftleerer Raum, in dem alles möglich zu sein schien.

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zu Lokis Schlafraum. Er sollte mit ihm wenigstens darüber reden, denn Thor war sich sicher, dass auch sein Bruder traurig darüber sein würde niemals wieder die Schönheit Asgards zu erleben. Auch wenn er kein Sohn Asgards war, so hat er sein ganzes Leben dort verbracht, zusammen mit ihm.

 

Loki hörte Thor schon kommen und setzte sich auf. Auch er hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern schon mal Pläne geschmiedet. Nicht, dass er die Erde besonders gern mochte. Seine Erinnerungen an die Erde waren alles andere als besonders nett, doch konnte er sich gut ablenken, indem er darüber nachdachte so viel Macht wie möglich zu erlangen. Allerdings hatte er diese Macht als Odin/Loki letztlich so langweilig gefunden, dass er Thor fast dankbar war, dass er ihn gerettet hatte. Großer Gott, er hatte schon Theaterstücke initiiert, um seiner Sehnsucht nach dem Bruder Herr zu werden!

 

Thor klopfte nicht, das tat er nie. Das hatten sie als Kinder schon nicht getan, weil sie immer wussten, wer vor der Tür stand. Loki glaubte auch zu wissen, was sein Bruder wollte. Reden. Trauerbewältigung. Welch ein Unsinn. Als ob ihm Asgard je etwas bedeutet hatte! Das Einzige darin was je Bedeutung für ihn hatte, war Thor. Aber gut, er würde zuhören, nicken und ihn in den Glauben lassen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Immerhin hatten sie in diesem Kampf mal ausnahmsweise miteinander und nicht gegeneinander gekämpft. Es war besser Thor in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass das die wundervolle Zukunft ihrer Verbindung wäre.

„Du schläfst nicht?“  
„Schlafen Götter, Thor?“  
Thor lächelte verlegen und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Nein. Was tun sie sonst?“ Loki grinste und legte sich wieder nach hinten auf sein Bett.  
„Nachdenken. Pläne schmieden, solche Sache eben …“ Thor sah ihn seltsam an und war sich sichtlich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Loki … es tut mir auch weh, dass wir unsere Heimat … verloren haben …“  
Loki stützte sich auf einen Arm und betrachtete ihn neugierig, weil er spürte, dass es nicht das war, was Thor eigentlich sagen wollte. Er sah ihn auch nicht dabei an, sondern sah auf seine Finger, die miteinander spielten. Er beendete auch seinen Satz nicht, denn sonderlich begabt fürs Reden war der Blonde sowieso nie gewesen. Es war besser ihn zu erlösen, dachte Loki und sagte beiläufig:  
„Ich vermisse deine schönen Haare …“ 

Als sie Kinder waren, hatte er ihn oft damit geärgert. Er hatte ihn als hübsches Mädchen bezeichnet und ihn so lange damit geärgert, bis Thor wütend wurde und ihn gejagt hatte. Der Kampf war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn spüren zu dürfen.  
Es funktionierte immer noch. Thor fuhr aufgebracht herum und verengte sein eines Auge.  
„Gut, ich vermisse dein rechtes Auge auch …“, sagte Loki leichthin und grinste breit.  
„Warum kannst du nie etwas ernst nehmen?“, fauchte Thor. Na ja, Loki hätte jetzt antworten können, dass er das eben wollte, als er bei ihm war und dass es Thor war, der es ins Lächerliche gezogen hat, um sich nicht der Wahrheit stellen zu müssen. Aber er ließ es, zuckte nur die Schultern und legte sich wieder hin.  
„Fordere mich nicht heraus, Loki! Nicht heute!“ Thor klang viel zu aggressiv. Er sollte besser nicht den Fehler machen seinem Blick zu begegnen. Nicht heute, an dem einzigen Tag, an dem sie so etwas wie Verbündete waren. Nicht nach diesem Kampf.

 

„Das tue ich nicht, keine Angst.“ Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn deshalb nicht kommen. Thor warf sich schwer auf ihn und schob ihm sofort die Hände in seine Haare.  
„Deine Haaren waren sowieso immer viel schöner als meine …“, sagte er leise. Loki erlebte in diesem Moment eine Situation, in die er nie zu kommen geglaubt hatte. Ihm fehlten die Worte.  
Ungläubig sah er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht. Thor lächelte sein wenig, streichelte über seine Haare und sein eines Auge sah ihn fast erheitert an.  
„Du denkst, ich bin dumm, Loki. Ich weiß, dass du das denkst, streite es nicht ab!“  
„Ich …“, begann Loki rau und fühlte diese verräterische Hitze in sich aufsteigen, die ihn immer so in Thors Nähe quälte. Sein Bruder legte ihm seine Finger auf die Lippen und hörte auf zu lächeln. Noch einen Moment konnte Loki ihm seine Überlegenheit gestatten, dann jedoch müsste er Magie einsetzen, um diesem Moment zu entkommen, den er sich immer so sehr herbeigesehnt hatte. Jetzt, wo er mittendrin war, bekam er … Angst.  
„Du denkst, ich bin hilflos ohne dich und du hast recht. Ohne dich, wäre es heute nicht besonders gut gelaufen, mein Bruder.“ Seine Lippen waren ein wenig raus, als sie seine dann ganz unerwartet berührten. Wie benommen erlebte Loki diese Berührung. Wie oft hatte er sie sich vorgestellt, wie oft hatte er es geliebt und gehasst und nun? Nun war er wie gelähmt und seinen eigenen Empfindungen hilflos ausgeliefert.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich ein wenig und Thor rutschte jetzt ganz auf ihn.  
„Ich glaube … das ist Ragnarök, Loki …“, flüsterte er und küsste ihn dann fester und schob dabei seine Hände wieder in seine Haare.  
Oh Odin, dachte Loki mit glühendem Gesicht und schloss dann unwillkürlich seine Augen. 

 

Thors Küsse wurden fordernder und Loki war gegen das Verlangen seines Körpers wehrlos.  
„Warte, ich kann uns …“, flüsterte er heiser, doch Thor sagte sofort:  
„Keine Magie, Bruder. Wir sind unterwegs zur Erde und sollten uns schon mal dran gewöhnen, nicht zu sehr aufzufallen.“ Wie als Erklärung begann er Loki mit seinen Händen auszuziehen. Der war so überwältigt, dass er ihm nur mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen helfen konnte. Als der Mund seines Bruders seine unberührte Haut liebkoste, erschauerte Loki bis in die Tiefe seiner uralten Seele. Nichts, was er sich je darunter vorgestellt hatte von einem Gott geliebt zu werden, kam dem hier nur annähernd nahe. Seine Jahrhundertalte Sehnsucht wurde erfüllt und er war unfähig es zu verstehen. Er, der alles verstand, bestand nur aus unkontrolliertem Beben und Atmen.  
Nackt und schutzlos wie nie zuvor, lag er auf dem Bett und wartete, bis Thor sich seiner Kleidung wie ein Mensch entledigt hatte. Ohne jede Scheu und als hätten sie es schon unzählige Male getan, legte sein Bruder sich dann auf ihn. Loki wusste nur zu gut wie sich sein Gewicht anfühlte, doch heute war es anders. Thors Körper war beherrschend, erbarmungslos und rau, wie es nur einem wahren Gott zustand. Alles an ihm war hart und so machtvoll, dass Loki zu keinem Gedanken fähig war. Immer wieder öffnete er schwerfällig seine Augen, um Thor anzusehen, weil er Angst hatte seiner eigenen Illusion aufzusitzen. Wie oft hatte er Thor projiziert, wie oft hatte er sich von ihm lieben lassen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Als Thor jedoch nun in ihn eindrang, wusste Loki, dass kein Zauber die Realität jemals so wiedergeben konnte. 

 

Thor lag hinter ihm und hatte seine Haut so lange mit seinen Küssen und den Berührungen seiner Hände bedeckt, dass sie nun zu glühen schien. Mehrmals musste sich Loki beherrschen, um nicht Magie zu benutzen, um ihn zu manipulieren. Aber Thor hatte recht damit. Indem sie es wie Menschen taten, geschah alles unendlich langsam, bedächtig und war so intensiv, dass Loki das Gefühl bekam, gleich seine Ungeduld hinausschreien zu müssen.  
Als der Gott in ihn eindrang, ließ der Schmerz ihn stöhnen. Nur einen Moment später stöhnte Loki aus Gründen der Erlösung. Atemlos spürte er Thor in sich, ließ sich von seinem kraftvollen Körper beherrschen und erschauerte unter seinem heißen Atem im Nacken. Der Blonde war für seine Verhältnisse liebevoll und bewegte sich eher bedächtig, wie um es zu genießen. 

 

Thor hatte nicht vorhergesehen, wo es enden würde. Weitsicht war eher nicht seine Gabe, doch Loki hatte es sicherlich gewusst. Auch wenn Thor kein Analyst war, so wusste er doch tief in sich, dass es eines Tages geschehen musste, weil er ihn liebte.

So lange und so oft hatte er sich selbst versagt ihn auf diese Weise Hoffnung zu machen. Nicht allein, weil Odin sie dafür in die Verbannung geschickt hätte, sondern weil er Loki niemals traute. Doch heute hatte er seinen Bruder gesehen. Den echten Loki, der nicht mehr wollte als eine Umarmung, der nichts anderes wollte als seine Liebe, die er sich schon längst verdient hatte.  
Und jetzt zitterte er wie ein frisch geborenes Lamm in seinen Armen und war so überwältig von dem, was sie taten, dass es Thor zu Tränen rührte. Was wäre, wenn sie das schon früher getan hätten? Würde es Asgard noch geben?  
Langsam aber unnachgiebig brachte er seinen Bruder an den Rand. Seine starken Arme hatten sich um seine Brust gelegt und im Moment des höchsten Rausches hielt er ihn ganz fest. Er konnte das Zucken seiner Muskeln fühlen, ebenso wie das Zittern seines Herzes. Loki schluchzte leise und so haltlos, dass Thor sich mit all seiner Macht in ihn ergießen musste, wie um ihn zu trösten. Anschließend konnte er sich nicht von ihm lösen, sondern hielt ihn immer noch mit seiner unmenschlichen Kraft gefangen.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach erst einmal nach vorn sehen …“, hörte Loki ihn sagen und blinzelte bestürzt.  
„Was?“  
„Hörst du mir nicht zu?“ Thor saß auf seinem Bett und gestikulierte, als hätte er gerade eine flammende Rede über den Wiederaufbau Asgards gehalten. Eine Rede, die Loki nicht mitbekommen hatte, denn seine Illusion war für ihn selbst derart überzeugend, dass er die Hitze in seinen Wangen immer noch spüren konnte. Sein Mund war trocken und sein Herz schlug immer noch viel zu schnell.  
Thor kniff sein eines hübsches Auge zusammen und sah ihn argwöhnisch an.  
„Du tust es doch nicht etwa schon wieder?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Loki hob entschuldigend die Brauen.  
„Ist dir eine Schlange lieber?“, fragte er heiser und wich seinem Blick aus. Thor war unerwartet schweigsam.  
„Warum nur mag ich Schlangen …?“, seufzte er und packte Loki dann, um ihn hochzuziehen.  
„Nur diese eine verdammte Umarmung, in Ordnung?“, murmelte er und zog ihn schon liebevoll in seine Arme. Loki schmiegte sein heißes Gesicht an ihn und schob seine Arme um seinen starken Körper. Irgendwann würde auch Thor nachgeben müssen.  
Sein Bruder strich ihm über die Haare und drückte ihn verstehend an sich. 

Irgendwann, dachte auch Thor und ahnte tief in sich, dass er verlieren würde, wenn er tun würde, was Loki von ihm wollte.  
Dabei hatte er schon vor so langer Zeit verloren.  
Er und Loki. Brüder, die keine waren und doch so viel mehr.


End file.
